The invention is directed to an improved mounting and reinforcing structure for attaching basketball goal to the mounting structure that supports the basketball backboard. With the advent of "slam dunking" of basketballs through the goal, the attendant hanging-on to goal by the basketball shooter, and the vibration and impact loading induced by the use of movable or break-away type goal systems, additional provisions are necessary to keep glass backboards from breaking. The use of vertical supports extending between upper and lower frames of a basketball backboard support frame with a basketball goal mounted to this vertical support can be found in Mahoney et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,188 of May 13, 1986, and the MEDART Mobile Hydraulic Backstop No. 202 (MEDART brochure B-79-10M-9-78 and brochure MB85-1). Both of the MEDART brochures show the basketball goal only attached to the vertical support. The Mahoney patent shows the basketball goal attached to various of the mounting brackets used for securing the vertical support to the frame. In Mahoney, the vertical support is spaced from the basketball backboard and has a most cumbersome mounting arrangement for the vertical support to the exterior of the backboard support frame. This prevents the mounting of the goal and backboard frame to a center mounting support structure.
Applicant has devised a backboard mounting structure with a vertical support bar extending between the opposed upper and lower internally facing edges of the frame holding the backboard to minimize bowing of the backboard and backboard frame. The vertical support is positioned with a gasketing material to contact and support the glass section providing improved ball rebound qualities of the backboard and at the same time, allow the use of thinner glass sections or clear acrylic materials. This vertical support is attached to the lower edge of the backboard frame through a plate and two hollow structural members to form a rigid bottom attaching mounting between the frame and the vertical support. The basketball goal is attached at its top surface to the frame via stiff connecting elements which pass through clearance holes in the backboard itself and which are secured in holes extending through the plate and the two hollow structural members. At a lower portion of the basketball goal, there is a direct bolting to the lower frame of the basketball backboard mounting frame. This direct mounting is possible since the attachment is to the lower frame, below the lower edge of the glass section basketball backboard itself.
The instant invention provides an improvement over the above referenced prior art in that the stress loads from the basketball goal are applied to the lower portion of the frame itself and not directly to the vertical support member. In addition the vertical support member abuts the glass backboard and thus provides support for deflections in the backboard itself as well as for providing stiffening of the basketball backboard support frame to minimize its deflection.
Additionally, the invention provides for a simple mounting for the vertical support which is accomplished with only three structured members, i.e., two hollow structural members and a flat plate mounted on the lower frame of the backboard mounting support. This structure is then also utilized to hold the stiff connecting members which extend through the glass backboard to secure the basketball goal to the basketball backboard frame.
Also by having a smooth rear mounting plate with tapped mounting holes, the backboard frame assembly is easily aligned on a center mounting support structure independent of the four goal mounting bolts that extend through the backboard front and the rear mounting support plate.
By this arrangement, all forces applied to this goal are transferred directly through the backboard frame and into the rear center support structure (ceiling-suspended or portable-type support structures). Another unique advantage of this mounting system is that the goal may be quickly and easily changed if required during game situations without loosening the backboard mounting hardware or changing the level or plumpness of the backboard frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.